Lake House Vacation
by practicalamanda
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot of Kurt and Blaine going to Blaine's family lake house and attempting to go canoeing...low on plot, but high on fun... I don't know what that means, but there is so much room now I felt like I had to add something .


**Super fluffly summer one shot based on my experinece being certified as a kayaking/canoeing instructor. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to get lessons or something?" Kurt asked, as Blaine excitedly flitted through the lake store, looking for rental paddles. Blaine waived him off dismissively, but Kurt didn't give up. "No really, Blaine, I know you're confident, but I haven't been canoeing since my dad and I went camping when I was in junior high."

It wasn't Kurt's ideal vacation, but Blaine's family had a lake house in Michigan and a few nights snuggling in front of the fire without the distraction of modern technology was worth a few days of canoeing and hiking. Plus, Kurt wasn't as delicate as most people made him out to be. He was, after all, raised by Burt Hummel and while Kurt had taught his father all about brunch and how to tie a bow tie, Burt had taught his son how to pitch a tent, how to build a fire, how to camp, and most pertinently for the moment, how to canoe. Honestly, it was Blaine that Kurt was worried about. The man had never paddled before and it was one of the few situations that Kurt felt his partner couldn't get by on enthusiasm alone. Canoeing wasn't difficult, but it wasn't intuitive either.

Lucky for him, one of the workers in the shop came to his rescue, "I'm sorry gentleman, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation," the woman said in what Kurt thought he recognized as a New Zealand accent. "I just wanted to let you know that if you hire a canoe and rent paddles, you can get a quick lesson on how to use them for only ten dollars extra."

Kurt gave Blaine a meaningful look that typically got him what he wanted and Blaine sighed in defeat, "alright, that sounds like a good idea," the woman smiled nodded her head before heading off to get paper work for the two men.

0000000000

"Okay, so we don't have too much time, so I'll just go over the basics," the woman, whose name turned out to be Kim, began once they were ready to start their lesson. Another family, who had come in at the same time as Kurt and Blaine were in the lesson with them and the parents were trying their best to corral two very uninterested looking children into paying attention. Blaine, who had little problem moving his enthusiasm to instead be focussed on the lesson, was eagerly soaking up everything that Kim had to say. "The most important thing you have to know is to dress for the water temperature and not the air temperature. If you're not wearing proper waterproof gear and you fall in, the best thing to do is to go to shore to get warm so you can avoid hypothermia."

"The back of the boat is called the stern and the front is called the bow," she continued. "The person in the stern is responsible for steering and the person in the bow is there to add power and speed. Because of this it's best to put the most confident person at the back of the canoe."

The woman went on to explain the basic strokes, which Kurt already new and he found his focus drifting until he was staring out onto the water instead of paying attention to Kim. He was broken out of his staring by a small hand tapping on his leg. Kurt peered down and saw two brown eyes staring back at him from the face of one of the other couple's kids. She looked like she was about eight and Kurt instinctually looked around for Blaine, who was a first grade teacher. This was way more his territory, but sadly his partner was still paying close attention to the lesson.

"Do you want to be in my canoe, mister?" the little girl asked, revealing a slightly toothless grin.

Kurt chuckled, Blaine might be the one that was good with kids, but he could appreciate an endearing child with the best of them, "that sounds lovely, but I think your parents will be disappointed if they couldn't go with you," Kurt said helping the little girl up onto the bench next to him when he got a nod of allowance from her mother. "They brought you all the way out here to go boating with you and I think they might be sad if you ditched them for me. Plus, do you see that guy over there wearing the silly hat?" Blaine had insisted on wearing a ridiculous, khaki sun hat that, despite himself, Kurt thought looked sort of cute.

The girl nodded her head yes, "Well, we drove out here all the way from New York and I think he'd be pretty sad too if I didn't stay with him."

She nodded again, a look of comically exaggerated understanding on her face, "I see," she said. "He must be your best friend. My best friend is Lily Adams and she gets sad when I don't sit with her at lunch time."

Kurt sent Blaine a soft smile and he other man dropped the instructors gaze for a moment to return it. "Yup, he's my best friend in the whole universe."

There conversation was interrupted when the lesson ended and the girl's Dad came to get her, "Come on, Elizabeth. Let's leave the nice man alone now," the man gave Kurt a nudge and whisperer to him conspiratorially, "I know what it's like the finally get a boys weekend away from the wife and kids."

Kurt nearly burst out laughing at the comment as he followed the man's gaze down the ring on his finger. He and Blaine weren't married, they were waiting for the government to wise up first, but they still wore rings as a sign of their commitment. He held his hand out to Blaine who was walking towards him, "actually it's always a boy's weekend for us," he said sending a quick wink towards Blaine.

The man looked surprised, but not unkind and he was probably about to mutter some kind of apology, but Elizabeth started tugging him towards the water and he had to settle for a quick wave over his shoulder towards the two men.

0000000000

"Sweetheart," Kurt said slowly, trying to remain patient from his place at the bow. "I know you wanted to try your hand at steering, but um...we haven't really gotten very far so do you maybe want to pull over to the dock and switch places." They had been on the water for about an hour and they had barely budged. Blaine insisted that he just needed to get his 'J-stroke' down and then they would be ready to fly around the lake, but the process was taking a little too long for his taste. Kurt was actually starting to regret not taking Elizabeth up on her offer.

Blaine gave him an apologetic look while Kurt was still turned around, "we can switch if you want, but why don't we do that maneuver that Kim was talking about so we don't have to row all the way back to the dock."

Kurt gave Blaine a deadpanned look. He knew the maneuver he was talking about and Kurt was fairly certain that with their luck it would cause them to capsize, but the other man completely missed it as he was already crouching in the middle of the boat waiting for Kurt to walk to the stern with his legs on either side of Blaine's crouched form. "Blaine I love you to death, but if I end up in the water because of this I might make you sleep on the couch, tonight."

"Come on, Kurt! Just do it," Blaine said, voice slightly muffled due to his position. "It will be fine!"

What happened next happened so quickly that neither man would be able to explain it when asked about it later on, but before either of then knew it their canoe was upside down and Kurt and Blaine were in the freezing cold water, bobbing up and down, but staying afloat due to their PDFs. The life vests also divested them of the need to tread water and Kurt was able to fold his arms angrily and send the full force of his death glare towards Blaine.

Kim came paddling towards them and helped them get the water out of the their boat before telling them that since they weren't wearing wet suits it would be best for them to get to shore to get warm. The paddle back to the dock was completely silent, as was the short walk back to the Anderson's lake house.

0000000000

When they got back, Kurt went directly into the shower, leaving Blaine trailing behind, looking contrite. Kurt knew that he was being a little bit of a brat, but in all fairness he had warned Blaine that they would probably fall in. He figured he wouldn't freeze his partner out too much longer. He would just take a hot shower, cook dinner and then let Blaine make it up to him in the hot tub. Like he had told Elizabeth earlier, Blaine was his best friend and he never stayed mad at him for long.

He slipped on a pair of Blaine's pajama bottoms (they were flannel and admittedly much more comfortable than his own) and padded into the living room where he expected to find a still pouting Blaine. He didn't expect for Blaine to already have a fire roaring and two steaming cups of hot cocoa at the ready. He had pealed off his wet clothes to dry by the fire was sitting on the couch, huddled by the fire under a blanket. His hair was damp, but Kurt could smell his shampoo so he must have showered in the outdoor stall his parents had put up to get clean after the beach. Too many years of clogged drains from sand build up had finally led to that addition. Blaine's eyes were closed, but there was a tiny frown on his face and Kurt felt any remnant of anger melt away as he took in his boyfriends curled up form.

Kurt knelt beside the couch so that he was at eye level with Blaine's face. He brush a stray, damp curl from his forehead and whispered for him to wake up, "I'm out of the shower, B," he said softly, giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead as his eyes fluttered open. "Is there room in the blanket for two?"

Generally Kurt and Blaine would talk after a fight, iron out what happened and make sure it didn't happen again, but this was barely a fight and years of reading each other's minds meant that they could just forget it ever happened. Kurt knew Blaine was sorry for being stubborn and over confident and Blaine knew Kurt was sorry for being short tempered. At this point, snuggling was much more important.

Blaine wordlessly lifted the Blanket up to let Kurt slip underneath. Kurt laughed a little when he saw that Blaine was only dressed in a pair of Kurt's silk pajama pants that were too long for him. Kurt crawled into Blaine's arms, pressing his nose into his neck and taking in Blaine's familiar and comforting scent.

"I made us hot chocolate," Blaine said so quietly that Kurt wouldn't have heard it if Blaine's mouth wasn't practically in his ear.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled, his head still in Blaine's neck, "I'm comfy here," he said turning his head to be heard a little more clearly.

Blaine tightened his grip aorund Kurt's waiste and started to whisper in Kurt's ear again, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch if you're going to sleep here with me."

Kurt laughed and pulled back a little so he could look Blaine in the eye. They had been together for nearly ten years and although they loved each other more and more every day there wasn't always time for them to just be together as a couple. Kurt was reminded why they took this vacation in the first place. It was a full four days with no distractions—no lesson plans for Blaine's class and no inventory for Kurt's shop.

"Do you remember when we were in high school and we used to make out for hours on one of our beds or the couch in my family's living room and by the time one of us had to go home to make curfew out lips would be all swolen a red..."

"...and I would have to stop us a few minutes early to get myself under control before driving home and going to bed," Blaine finished for him as the two fell into a fit of giggles.

"Exactly," Kurt said, leaning in to give Blaine a long, but relatively chaste kiss. "Maybe we could spend the night reminicing?" he asked, leaning in for another less innocent kiss. A few minutes later, Kurt pull away again just enough to clarify, "but this time we can go to bed together."


End file.
